


夜班

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	夜班

　　上楼时，皮尔斯不小心摔了一跤，不知因何缘故，他干脆就不走了，背朝楼梯上行的方向，坐在了台阶上。艾伯特不得不一同停下脚步。有好一会儿，在寂静的楼梯间里，一种时间静止般的沉默来回蛇形，令艾伯特有些不安。他想自己该走了，这里是公寓内部，他也算是把皮尔斯送到家了，皮尔斯总不至于连门锁都没法独立打开。

　　“我脚踝很痛，”皮尔斯说。

　　他把脚踝扭伤了，他们把他扶到艾伯特面前时是这么说的。这烂醉如泥的金发小子把脚踝扭伤了，做件好事，把他送回家吧！然后，艾伯特就莫名其妙地成了这事的负责人，那些人叫了一辆出租车，把他们俩一起塞了进去。车费是艾伯特给的。

　　空洞的静谧继续像雾一般笼罩着公寓楼梯，最后，皮尔斯抓住一旁的扶手，把自己撑了起来。他们一同往上走。皮尔斯一瘸一拐，行走的姿态有点像慢速的企鹅。艾伯特有时会看那类动物节目。事实上，一共就两层楼，但他们走得很艰难，花了近十分钟，才站到那扇正确的门前。艾伯特想，对一个喝了酒又崴了脚的人来说，这个速度说不定已经很快了，可怜的是他自己，时间像是在他周围凝聚成了粘稠的胶，他有点喘不过气来，也觉得它流逝得异常缓慢。

　　“你想进来吗？”皮尔斯问。声音很稳，不像醉酒者。紧接着，咯哒一声，电灯开关给摁下了，黯淡而温暖的灯光顿时充盈满了大半间屋子。艾伯特愣愣地看着空荡荡的过厅，双脚无意识地先后踏进了门，也就是在这时，他留意到了一件事。皮尔斯的走姿恢复了，原本崴了的那只脚——他也不知道是哪只——现在好端端地踏在地面上，稳定而有力地往前迈着步子。

　　“我没法忍受呆在那种地方，”皮尔斯走到沙发旁坐下，说，“如果我在酒吧里看哪个人不顺眼，我可以把他拖出去打一顿，但我没法在部门主管家里把同事拖出去打一顿。”

　　艾伯特有些恍惚。他想自己产生过同样的情绪，但出于种种原因，忍住了。“你想来点威士忌吗？”皮尔斯问。他还站在门厅里呢，屋门还在他身后虚掩着，如果他要走，现在就可以走，但他向来不擅长交际，连回绝的话都说不出口，于是，他伸出手，关上门，然后正式进入了皮尔斯的住处。

　　屋子很乱，到处都是杂物，茶几上还散乱着一些机械零件，艾伯特不知道那是什么。他在另一边的沙发上坐下。皮尔斯起身，走进一道看似通往厨房的门里，片刻后带着酒瓶和两个玻璃杯回来了。艾伯特不大想喝酒，但皮尔斯往两个杯子里倒酒的时候，他也没说什么。他安静地坐在一旁，右手食指绞缠着衬衫下摆。

　　“你不怎么爱说话，”皮尔斯说。艾伯特有些脸红了，尽管还没开始喝酒。一会儿后，他又有些愠怒，尽管这是个谁都看得见的事实，他却不喜欢它从别人嘴里被说出来。酒的味道他也不喜欢，喝了一点就放下了。皮尔斯把自己那份一饮而尽，然后又往杯子里倒了少许。

　　“你留在这里是对的，回主管家去无疑等于自投罗网，即使你和他们的顶头上司有亲戚关系，他们也不会放过你的，”不知是不是酒精的关系，皮尔斯的声调变得懒洋洋的，像个说话慢条斯理的哲学系教授，“你知道他们用你的身份取笑你吗？无时不刻。”

　　艾伯特不知道，或许注意到过，但没放在心上。有几次，他记得自己跟在叔叔身后走进职员办公室时，每个人都在看他，但他想，无论是谁走进办公室，都会有人看的，没什么奇怪的，可皮尔斯这么一说，就显得奇怪了，回忆就不再保持原样了。其后沉默的几分钟里，他盯着盛着威士忌酒的杯子，看着里头几乎静止不动的液体，绞尽脑汁地回想着那些曾投射到自己身上的眼神，他不知道想这些有什么意义，但他无法自控，必须从中找到答案，他才能安心。

　　“他们制造出了很多关于你的传言，像是，你有某种精神方面的疾病，鲍比有天跑来找我，信誓旦旦地同我说，他通过什么途径在网上找到了一份你的病例，我记得我对他说，管管你自己的生活吧！鲍比！但他们私下传阅的时候，我也忍不住要了一份，”说到这里，皮尔斯笑了，然后给自己倒了第三次酒，每次，他都只往杯子里倒一点点，“我敢说，那是经过修改的，那上头有你的照片，但其余部分看上去都不大对劲，是一种非常拙劣的伪造，但还是有不少人信了，或许他们也知道是伪造的，但他们选择说服自己让事情变得更有趣，办公室生活无聊透了，只要有人出了任何一点小问题，他们就会迫不及待地凑上去闻那人的屁股。”

　　他变得越来越多话，这酒一定影响了他的神经。这时，占据艾伯特思绪的还是他跟在叔叔身后进进出出的那几次经历。“然后，发生了一件让人哭笑不得的事，”皮尔斯继续说，“有个叫艾比的傻姑娘给吓坏了，她显然没法接受自己和精神病患在同一层楼里工作，她有点……神经敏感，还是什么的，很怕被厄运缠身，所以，有天下午，我们所有人都收到了一份邮件，里面是艾比调查你的结果，老天，我不敢想象她跑去调查你，她说自己必须搞清楚，否则每天都会坐立不安。”

　　艾伯特这才有点回过神来，他看向皮尔斯，发现皮尔斯正用一种古怪的眼神盯着他。“别担心，她没查出什么隐私，她只是偷偷跟着你，搞清楚你在工作期间干些什么，这事你自己再清楚不过，你只是收发文件，裁纸，之类的，但他们吓坏了，他们说正是因为你有精神疾病，所以才只干这方面的活，艾比因此开始考虑辞职，今晚她也在主管家里，我猜这会儿，他们一定在谈论你。”

　　像是有股火忽地蹿上脚心似的，艾伯特立马从沙发上站起来，与此同时，仿佛有什么东西挖凿开了他的脑子，凉飕飕的，他不知道，只知道自己得快点走，不回主管家继续参加聚会，而是回自己的家，去读书，去看动物节目，去打开游戏机，反正必须得结束这场倾听。但他刚走到门边，就被拉住了，霎时间地，愤怒的火开始烧灼他的心脏，艾伯特转过身，猛地把皮尔斯重重压到墙上。那里刚好是电灯开关的位置，一瞬间地，屋里的灯灭了，黑暗吞噬了一切，包括突如其来的怒火。艾伯特冷静下来了，在黑暗中，他发觉自己紧紧拽着皮尔斯胸前的衣服，然后，有什么东西贴上了他的手背，温热的，柔软的。“你不会以为我请你进门是为了羞辱你吧？”皮尔斯问。

　　艾伯特触电似的收回手，心跳忽地开始加快。又是咯哒一声，灯光重新亮起在室内，可艾伯特情愿它暗着，因为刹那间，之前几十秒里发生的小混乱全都从黑暗中现身了，皮尔斯胸前的布料皱巴巴的，而他自己的手背上还残存着皮尔斯嘴唇的温度。

　　皮尔斯看了艾伯特一眼，然后朝沙发走去，一切都像他们刚进门时那样，不同的是，皮尔斯一边走，一边脱下了上衣，然后，赤裸着上身，往沙发上一坐，冲艾伯特说：过来。慌乱的情绪顿时在艾伯特心底涌现，一瞬间地让他想起夏日误闯室内的蜜蜂，嗡嗡嗡地在玻璃窗上横冲直撞，急于寻找一个出口，头昏脑胀。他不明白这意味着什么。不，他明白，只不过，在进门的时候，他丝毫没有想过这事。

　　他还是迈开了脚步，往沙发的方向，而不是往门的方向。又是个错误决定——他嗡嗡作响的脑袋里浮现起这样的字句。“过来，”皮尔斯又说。他慢吞吞地走到茶几旁，心里很慌，皮尔斯要他再靠近些，他照做了，然后，皮尔斯伸出手，一把抓住他的领带，把他拽了过去。他几乎跌倒在沙发上，等手忙脚乱地稳住平衡后，他发现自己跪坐在皮尔斯的大腿上，皮尔斯还抓着他的领带。他的衬衫乱糟糟的。

　　心跳快得厉害。艾伯特大睁着眼睛，呆愣愣地看着近在咫尺的皮尔斯。皮尔斯的锁骨间有个显眼的骷髅纹身，他以前从没注意到过，话说回来，他以前也没怎么注意过皮尔斯这个人。往下，是赤裸的胸膛。艾伯特不再看了，他撑着沙发椅背，想要退开，但皮尔斯又是用力一拽，他忍不住从喉间挤出惊慌的叫声，然后，羞耻感涌了上来，让艾伯特面红耳赤。

　　“他们什么也不知道，”皮尔斯的声音清晰地响起在他的耳边，还带着呼气的热度。艾伯特紧抿着嘴唇，竭力想要克制住慌乱，可心跳怎么也缓不下来，片刻后，他明白了这是怎么一回事，他的下腹热乎乎地紧绷着。他勃起了，和那些让他无所适从的早晨一样，但这次更糟，他没在自己的床上，也没在浴室里，他在另一个人身上，他们的大腿紧贴在一起，因为偶尔的动作而轻微摩擦着。他紧张得几近窒息，甚至没法好好听皮尔斯都说了什么。

　　“你和别人上过床吗？”皮尔斯问。热气这回打在艾伯特的侧颈上，紧接着，那柔软温热的感觉又覆了上来，艾伯特难以自制地颤抖了一下。一个吻，久久地印在他的耳根处。那儿更热了。“我猜没有，”皮尔斯低声说，“你知道怎么做吗？”

　　艾伯特猜自己知道，但这会儿，他什么也没法思考了，威士忌酒的气息弥漫在他鼻间，冲击得他昏昏沉沉的。“帮我个忙，”皮尔斯又吻了他，这次吻在他遍布胡茬的下巴上，他整个人都软下来了，饱含情欲的热度随着这个吻扩散开。艾伯特只剩下磨蹭的力气，他低下头，把下巴搁在了皮尔斯的肩头。

　　“操我，”皮尔斯请求他。

　　END


End file.
